


Conflict of Interests

by bookofthels



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookofthels/pseuds/bookofthels
Summary: I’ve teamed up with the love of my life littlediable to bring you the smut you never dreamed Edward Cullen capable of. A co-written three-part series, born from my short story, Total Eclipse, that details the love affairs of Edward before Bella, because there are no 104-year-old virgins in this house.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Heidi, Edward Cullen/Tanya
Kudos: 1





	1. Tanya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward sees Tanya in a new light, sparking a reaction neither was expecting.

Snow was falling from the sky, adding to the bone chilling cold that surrounded them. Teasingly, Tanya would pick up her pace as they’d comb through the Stefansson Sound, hunting in Alaska's rough nature. Edward and Tanya often hunted alone together. Edward and the Cullens had been with the Denalis for a few years, and though he knew how Tanya felt for him, he was still comfortable enough with her to let his dead heart rest.

“Look”, Tanya pointed up, eyes focused on the auroras, watching them dance in the night sky. A smile tugged on her lips; she had always been entranced by them, in love with the different colours of that magical experience. Edward had seen the aurora borealis plenty of times in his long life, but this night, seeing them through Tanya’s thoughts, he felt something new. Edward couldn’t rip his eyes away from her, couldn’t stop himself from invading her carefree thoughts. The glimmer in her eyes was filled with childlike wonder. 

Tanya turned to Edward to gauge his reaction to the colors, but found his eyes on her instead. If her heart could stop, it would have. Tanya had been into Edward from the first moment they’d met. She struggled to control the thoughts, constantly picturing his lips on hers or getting tangled together between the sheets; the slight hope always lingered in her chest, the hope that Edward would feel just the same. Though years had passed and the two had managed a friendship, Tanya never lost that hope, that desire.

It would be a lie, if Edward was to say that he had never thought about her, the pale body of hers buried underneath his as he’d fuck her into oblivion. He wasn’t one for giving into his instincts, the worry of hurting a woman, no matter if she was immortal or not, would always hold him back, would make him doubt himself all over again. There were other pains, beyond the physical, that he had left with other women in the past. He couldn’t bear to do that to Tanya.

She looked at him, eyes wide and golden, that desire plunging through her mind and body as Edward looked at her in a new and unfamiliar way. Edward reached out to her then, taking one of her small hands in two of his. He moved her hand to watch the auroras colors bounce off her porcelain skin; it didn’t quite sparkle, but a low glow glinted off of her prismatic skin in hues matching the sky. Edward dropped her hand and brought his eyes back to hers again.

“Tanya”, he rasped out her name, pale fingers cupping her cheeks, tentatively wrapping his arms around her frame. They stood there idly for a moment, staring into each other’s golden eyes, when suddenly Edward’s lips were crashing against hers. She froze for a moment, wondering if he was truly kissing her. As Edward tightened his grip on her sides, she finally began to move her lips, tongue brushing against his, getting lost in the kiss. All of her dreams and fantasies of this moment rushed her mind and flooded Edward’s head. 

Edward couldn’t stop himself from shoving her back, pressed against the snow as he hovered above her, connecting their lips once again. For a moment, Tanya’s eyes wandered back up to the sky, an unfamiliar warmth was flooding through her. In that very moment, she thought, she felt like she was human once again. His lips nibbled on her jaw, smiling against her skin as her thoughts rang through his mind. He had never been with a woman like this. 

Her hands tugged on his belt, legs almost automatically wrapping themselves around her waist, pulling Edward closer as he undid the buttons of her trousers. “I - don’t think I can stop myself, if we go any further”, with knitted eyebrows he pressed his forehead against hers, golden eyes catching hers. No, he couldn’t hurt Tanya, and it would hurt her now, to do this when he was still unsure. But god, she was so beautiful, so tempting.

“Don’t stop”, she gasped. A growl rumbled through Edward as his resolve shattered. Like a starved animal he ripped her trousers down her legs, fingers dancing along the outlines of her panties, pushing them aside to slip through her slit, coating his fingertips with her arousal. 

The sound of her moaning his name echoed through the darkness; by now the auroras had disappeared, only a few stars were twinkling in the sky. They hadn’t noticed. “Edward”, Tanya tugged him in for a kiss, “I need you”. A groan bubbled out of him, made him pause for a moment, deeply inhaling the air he didn’t really need to breathe, trying to collect his own, confusing thoughts. But no words left him as he watched Tanya unbutton his trousers, pushing his boxers down his legs to expose his hard length. 

He fit perfectly into her hands, fingers dancing along the skin as the auroras had gently glided through the night sky. Tanya couldn’t contain herself, pleading in her mind that this moment would last forever. “Don’t tease me Tanya”, an animalistic growl rumbled through the vampire, lips meeting hers as he parted her folds with his tip, giving the beautiful woman a few moments to adjust. She nodded her head, gave him the approval to move, to stretch her walls with every thrust of his. 

Both were getting lost in each other's embraces, in each other's taste, high on the wave of lust that crashed upon them, followed by their sounds of pleasure that spilled from their lips. “Faster Edward, please”, Tanya's nails scratched his neck, hands tugging on the hair at the nape of his neck, skin slapping as he picked up his pace, desperate to push them both over the edge. Edward wasn’t one for many words, would only let a few sounds roll off his tongue as he explored her body. 

“Oh god, right there”, she tried to pull him closer, praying that he’d find that one spot again, pushing her closer and closer into the arms of her release. Soon enough he felt her walls clench, squeezing him, trying to keep him in place. Tanya couldn’t properly think straight, eyes rolling back as she gave into her orgasm, not caring about the volumes of her sounds that reverberated through Alaska's night. Edward wasn’t quite there yet, he kept on pounding in and out of her, riding her through her high as he kept his eyes focused on her trembling frame.

Tanya slowly began to calm down, though her walls were still tightly clung around him, patiently waiting for Edward to finish, to tumble over the edge as he’d release himself into her. He pressed his forehead against the crook of her neck, fangs grazing her skin as he moaned for Tanya, orgasm flooding through him, hot ropes of cum shooting out of him, perfectly filling her up. The sight of him like that pushed Tanya again, forcing her toward another climax. 

How many times she had dreamed of Edward like this, how many times she had lost herself to the fantasy; was this real? Tanya couldn’t rationalize it. Edward heard her thoughts, realized that she was drawing near another orgasm and moved his hand to her clit, rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves. There was this deep pull inside of him, begging him to finally give in, to break down the walls he had built up around him, protecting himself and everybody around him from his primal side. 

But the way Tanya stared at him, as if she was admiring a piece of art, eyes full of something he couldn’t truly decipher, hands squeezing his skin, suddenly all worries seemed to fade away. Edward enclosed one hand around her throat, gripping her tighter as he brought her closer and closer to her release. “Oh god Edward I-”, Tanya cried out, eyes squeezed shut, the knot in her lower belly was about to snap, about to push her into the arms of her orgasm, but Edward’s raspy, restrained voice made her freeze, “no, not yet”. 

He didn’t want this to end, didn’t want to give his mind a chance to overthink and doubt himself. “I don’t think I can-”, another moan rumbled through her, interrupting her once again. Tanya weaved her hands through his hair, pushing him down against her lips, tongues fighting for victory as he kept on burying himself deep into her heat. Her walls were clenched around him, squeezing him with every thrust of his, it wouldn’t take him much longer to give in and release himself into her tightness. A few moans and groans made it past his lips, eyes fluttering close as he felt his body tingle, he hadn’t felt something this strong in a very long time, for a spur of a moment his mind wandered back to all those years with Diana, his time with Heidi; not once had he felt like this. 

Edwards skin slapped against hers, the sound urged him on, made him clench his jaw as he finally pressed out a small “cum”. Tanya had almost missed the word he spoke, too far gone to focus on anything besides the way his tip would nudge against her sweet spot. Her cries reverberated through the night, made a smirk tug on Edwards lips as he rode her through her high, patiently waiting for her walls to relax around him as he gave in, hot ropes of cum filling her up. 

Edward pushed himself off of Tanya then. The two laid naked in the snow, looking up to the sky in silence, both humming with satisfaction. Edward took a few steadying breaths as he gazed up at the stars. He tried to block out Tanya’s thoughts, they were too much for him to bear. Tanya was elated; more pleased in this moment than she ever had been in her long immortal life. Edward was satisfied, but remorseful. He knew now that this would continue and he hoped that with time, he would come to feel the way Tanya did for him. Perhaps the great love he heard in the minds of his family was still ahead for him and Tanya. Perhaps, he thought, he would learn to love her.


	2. Diana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Diana, Edward was a different man. He didn't recognize himself anymore; Diana had all but consumed him.

They were in the alley together, Edward pinned against the wall, Diana holding him there. Their strength was equally matched, both being new to this life. A man’s lifeless body rested at their feet; Diana had found Edward mid-hunt. She smelled the blood and came to him like a shark circling the water, instantly entranced by the tall, brown haired man that seemed awfully familiar. 

She introduced herself to him that same way some years before. 

“Diana”, his raspy voice reverberated through the dark alley, red eyes focused on the blood that dripped down from her pale lips, brown, messy curls rounding her face, projecting a shadow onto her porcelain skin. She was undeniably beautiful. A smirk graced her features, nails scratching down his arms, pressing herself closer to Edward, eyes hooked onto his mouth, still high on the iron taste. God, how much she wanted to press her lips against his. 

Both had been going at it for hours on end, hunting down scared, weak men, perfect targets to sink their fangs into, sucking them dry, feasting on the red, sticky substance that flooded through their veins. They were urged on by their bloodlust, driven by their need for more. 

Before he had noticed, Diana had finally pressed her lips against his, kissing the tall, handsome vampire. “Edward”, she purred his name, hands wandering down his upper body, toying with the buttons of his shirt, “take me home, will you?”. For a moment he froze, carefully snaking his arms around her waist, combing through her mind. 

Her thoughts were loud, picturing his naked frame buried underneath hers, chest painted with blood, panting her name as she’d bounce on his length, a thought that had been haunting her. Edward wasn’t oblivious, he had known from the first moment on, that she’d run after him, Diana was a sight for sore eyes, somebody to pass his time with, till he’d sooner or later get bored of her. 

They stumbled into the cold apartment, hands tugging on each other’s skin, the blood had left some stains behind, the scent engulfed them, urged them on, made saliva pool in their mouths, hissing and groaning as they ripped off their clothes. “Edward”, she bit his lower lip, standing almost completely bare in front of him, “I need you”. 

No words left him as he pushed her down on the old, dusty sofa, hovering above her like a sanguinary predator that kept on haunting its prey, hands caging her down, not giving her a chance to escape. Her eyes were burning, projecting the lust she felt for him, tugging on his trousers, undoing the buttons, “can you do something for me Edward?”, it was just above her whisper, softly begging of him to give into her fantasies. 

Edward already knew what she’d ask him of, he had listened to her thoughts for long enough, the disgusting, kinky things she’d want him to do to her, but Edward Masen wasn’t one to fuck a woman like that, he was still a gentleman. 

His mind took him back to a few years ago, quite a similar situation, which made today feel like a déjà-vu.  _ “Edward”, her soft voice purred his name, hands clinging to his tall frame, nudging her upper half against his chest, tongue leaving a wet trail down his neck, “will you do something for me, Edward?”. He tried to stay composed, tried to focus on her soft voice, but the only thing prominent in his mind was the painful throbbing of his length, pressed against the buttons of his trousers, precum slowly soaking through the fabric of his boxers. “I need you to be a bit rougher than the last time. Can you do that Edward?”, her hands danced along his buttons, fingers tracing the outline of his growing bulge, but the words seemed to rip him out of his trance, jerking away from her soft touch.  _

Diana would always thirst after him, trying to pressure him into doing things to her he’d not even dreamed of. By now he knew how to talk her out of her desires, how to distract her enough to chase his own release, leaving her satisfied enough; at least for a few days. 

Edward silenced her with his lips, meeting hers once again, shrugging off the last pieces of clothing, hard length throbbing for its release. Even though her thoughts would make him doubt his own motives, he was just a man, urged on by his desires and needs. A groan spilled from his lips, she had one hand wrapped around his velvety skin, pumping him, “you’re so big”, Diana smirked. Diana put on her best smile, red eyes trying to seduce the man she was obsessing over. She was greedy, ready to let him take all of her. 

“Hurt me Edward”, she moaned out, bringing his length closer to her dripping heat, arousal began to seep out of her, anticipation began to take up her body, quivering for the things he’d do to her, finally. She could already picture him on top of her, squeezing her throat as his fangs would pierce through her skin, palm spanking her behind for hours on end. But Edward instantly froze, not moving an inch as he stared down on her, eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to process the words she had just spoken. “Hurt you?”, Edward would never be able to hurt a woman like that, not even if she’d beg him for it, “I want you to be rough with me”. 

“Diana”, with a sigh spilling from his lips he rose from the sofa, moving around the room with panicked, wide eyes, picking up his clothes, buttoning up his shirt, “I’m not what you’re looking for Diana, I’m sorry”. Edward would have to weasel his way out of the conversation. He’d leave the city behind that exact night, praying that she wouldn’t chase after him, he wasn’t one for playing mindless games like that.

Diana snapped up and raced to block his path to the door. “Edward, you’re exactly what I’m looking for. You know that”, she sounded unsure, wondering if Edward wasn’t the strong, rough man she had pictured him to be, wondering if her desires deceived her. 

Edward shook his head, unable to look her in the eyes. He knew she would try to convince him to stay when he knew he should leave. “Diana, I can’t do this anymore. This isn’t who I am.”

Diana took Edward’s face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. He couldn’t stop himself from invading her thoughts once again, instantly disgusted by the things she pictured him doing to her. Edward could see himself behind her, ferociously pounding in and out of her, big hands placed on the behind he had spanked just moments ago. Her shrieks would reverberate through the cold room, sobbing for the man that kept on wrecking her. A small part of him wanted to give in, to push her back down on the sofa, to force his length into her tight walls, but he restrained himself. 

“Edward”, her voice broke, hands not letting go of him, she couldn’t watch the man she so desperately desired leave, she wouldn’t let him go without a fight. “Please, I know you want me”, Diana tugged on his belt, unzipping his trousers once again, in that moment something inside of him snapped.

His hands snapped up to her throat as he pinned her against the nearest wall. She was caged by his broad chest and pale, strong arms, “is this what you want from me?”. He couldn’t stop himself from pushing her legs apart, freeing his length, not giving her any time to adjust as he pounded into her. 

Her moans spilled from her lips, quivering for him as his skin slapped against hers, nails piercing through the tough skin of her throat. “Tell me Diana, have you been dreaming of this?” Edward clenched his jaw, tightening his grip on her, fighting an internal battle. He was beginning to see that he couldn’t trust himself and his motives around her. “Yes, please Edward, I need more”, Diana tried to push against him, wondering how far he’d take it with her. “More?” Edward growled. His pace began to falter, high on the clenching of her walls, the way she clung to him, but something about the situation felt off, left him unsatisfied. 

Just as she was about to tumble over the edge, about to scream out his name as her orgasm would wash over her, Edward pulled out of her, zipping up his trousers as she watched him with wide, confused eyes. 

“I’m returning to my family, Diana.” Edward said, turning back from the doorway. “If you want to be with me, there are choices you have to make.”

Diana wouldn’t give up her freedom like that, and she had no interest in living in a coven, or being in a ‘family,’ as Edward had called it. She knew in that moment, more clearly than ever before, that she desperately loved Edward, but that she would never love him more than her own free will. Edward read it in her thoughts simply and the two pairs of deep red eyes stared back at each other for one last moment. Edward left without another word.

Diana stood there, unsatisfied.


	3. Heidi

A giddy smile was tugging on Heidi's lips, still high on the adrenaline of killing that majestic brown bear. “You did wonderfully, I’m proud of you” Edward turned towards her, cupping her cheek as he ran his thumb along her lower lip, eyes switching between hers and her mouth, fighting against the will to connect their lips. “Edward” his name rolled oh so effortlessly off her tongue, arms slung around his neck, trying to pull him closer, “kiss me”. 

Both had been by each other's side for a few months by now, exploring Europe as they’d get to know one another, slowly but surely their feelings grew, binding them closer together with every passing day. They had settled in Paris; Edward enjoyed the culture, Heidi enjoyed the French - as cuisine. Though Edward still refused to hunt the proper way a vampire should, and so Heidi indulged him in his request to join him on a ‘vegetarian’ hunt through the mountains of Switzerland. 

He froze for a moment, pondering over his next move, overthinking it like Edward would always do. He kissed her passionately and the feeling of her soft lips made his eyes flutter closed, hands grasping her sides as he pushed her against the nearest wall of their apartment. 

Edward almost didn’t notice how his fingers naturally danced along the buttons of Heidi's trousers, undoing them as a deep growl rumbled through the female vampire. Both switched places, Heidi had him pressed against the wall, dropping to her knees as she pulled his trousers down his legs, hands instantly finding his growing length. Her eyes wouldn’t leave his as she pumped him. Heidi loved every inch of Edward’s body, loved the way his skin felt underneath her fingertips as she’d take care of him. She pressed her lips against his thighs, kissing her way to the base of his shaft, tongue dancing along the velvety skin, “Is this what you want?”

Edward had almost missed the words she spoke, eyes hooked on hers, lips parted as he let Heidi have her way with him, “yes” he rasped out, hands balled into fists as he tried to compose himself. He couldn’t lose his focus, at least not now. Her tongue ghosted over his tip, already finding pleasure in his hungry gaze, thighs pressed close, desperately trying to create some friction. He gave it a few moments, relishing in the heavenly feeling that flooded through him before he ripped her onto her own two feet, shoving her down on the bed. 

A gasp spilled from her lips, the lips he connected his to, hands hastily undressing her, driven by the throbbing of his length, the need to part her folds as he’d sink into her tightness. Heidi moaned into his mouth, raising her hips for him, squealing as Edward flipped her now naked frame around, face pressed into the pillow, ass high in the air. Edward wasn’t quite sure why, but something inside of him snapped, made his eyes darken, hand suddenly coming down onto her behind, desperate to burn his handprint into her cold skin. “Oh god” Heidi pressed out, hands grasping the covers, moaning with every slap to her behind. 

Her moans were like music to his ears, urging the vampire on to take her. Edward had never been this way with her. She was sure Edward had never been this way. She was whimpering underneath his big frame. Edward didn’t give her a warning, he parted her dripping folds with the tip of his length, eyebrows knitted, teeth piercing through his lips, she felt much tighter than he had thought, warmer, cozier than anything he had ever experienced. “You’re so big”, Heidi was a mess, confused by the different sensations that took over her body, the heat, the pleasure and the love she felt for Edward.

_ Love, _ she thought. Hadn’t she known months ago that this was what she was feeling? Heidi had not been able to put the word to the emotions that surrounded her when she looked at Edward. But she knew she was consumed, every thought circling around Edward Cullen, desperate to call him  _ hers _ . Had Aro seen something that Heidi didn’t? Was this chore of hers more than just a ploy to keep Edward entertained, more than just a seduction that would lead him to join her in the Volturi guard? Had Aro known that Edward was meant for her?

As Edward moved around her in a blur, Heidi’s thoughts drowned her. She was in love and suddenly everything seemed clear. She loved Edward, deeply, but how could she know if he truly loved her? She had been clouding his judgment from the moment they’d met. She decided then, as Edward continued to sway her body back and forth with his, that she needed him to see her the way she saw him. 

Suddenly, Heidi let go, locking her deep red eyes on Edward’s burning golden irises; Edward didn’t stop. A loud moan ripped through Heidi, screaming into the night air as she parted the clouds on his feelings for her, removing the spell her talents produced. Edward heard it in her thoughts then, how she wanted him to feel how pure their connection really was. 

Edward warred with his body, still crashing into Heidi in rolling waves, both clinging to each other, the physical pleasure outweighing the emotional damage. Heidi’s eyes were hopeful; there was no doubt in her mind that Edward would feel what she was feeling now. But Edward’s eyes were solemn, reflecting the inner turmoil he felt. 

Edward had known all along that Heidi was nothing more than a distraction from the monotony of a damned eternity. Edward had decided to welcome distractions, especially the beautiful brunette ones; that’s how Aro had come up with this ruse in the first place. But now, without the draw of Heidi’s gift, he suddenly felt hollow again. Even inside her, Edward felt lost, detached.

Edward pushed on, letting a fierce growl cross his lips as he continued thrusting into her. He heard in her thoughts that she had mistaken this passion for an agreement. Heidi tumbled over the edge, screaming his name as Edward continued his rhythm through her high. She clung to him with every ounce of strength she had, overwhelmed by the love and acceptance she felt. 

But Edward was still as soon as she had finished; he hovered over her with wide, expressionless eyes. “Edward?” she asked, horror seeping into her voice. 

“I’m sorry, Heidi,” Edward’s voice was course velvet. “I think it’s time I go.”

Edward planted a soft kiss on Heidi’s frozen lips before disappearing from the bed. Heidi stayed still, a perfect statue, cemented by her crippling loss. Oh, how she wanted to speak, to scream, to yell, to clutch at his skin and hold him there; if only she could cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Littlediable is the real creative genius behind the smut. Check her out here on ao3 or on tumblr @little-diable.   
> You can read more of my work on tumblr @humans4vampires.


End file.
